Don't Share Secrets
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: We all have secrets, don't we? I intend to make sure my death doesn't become one too. Bird boy can see me... I intend to make sure he knows everything. New version of "Can't Escape the Past" Ghost OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to rewrite it and then after a while go delete the old one… it's not so different at the beginning but it will have some changes!**

**I don't own Young Justice…**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Olivia, but people call me Liv. Or at least they did until it happened.<em>

_I was twelve when my life took a turn for the worst, or you could just call it my death._

_I wish it hadn't happened, I wish everything was the way it was before. But we all know we can't change the past._

_I know most of you all are confused so let me start from the beginning._

_I was born seventeen years ago to two loving parents, and my life was never what you would be called a normal family but I was happy._

_If you're asking how I'm twelve when I was born seventeen years ago it's simple, I was killed five years ago for something I wasn't supposed to see._

_The reason my life was never normal was because I had a "gift" as my mother called it._

_I didn't just see the living but I could see the dead._

_No one could have known that it was that same gift that would have ended my life._

_No one could have known that this curse would haunt me for the rest of my death._

_Most ghosts cross over or go into the light when they die. But I'm not most ghosts._

_Since I was a "medium" before I died I face the same fate the ones I see went through. Also because I have unfinished business with my murderer._

_Yes, I was murdered. I wish I wasn't though._

_Now because of my life but because of the person that murdered me, because they have to suffer with more pain_

_The guilty part of the pain._

_I hold the betrayed emotions while they feel the guilt of betraying me, because they were like family to me. Because they knew my secret and used it to their advantage._

_Because my best friend killed me in cold blood._

_Now I roam the earth with no one to trust, no one to love._

_The down side to being able to see the dead is that when you die the part of your family that sees them, can't see you._

_The upside, you don't feel guilty when you finally get the revenge you long for._

_The revenge you think you want, until you realize it's not what you truly need until it's too late._

* * *

><p>They all sat in the rec room as the TV blasted the room with sound.<p>

No one noticed the girl hiding in the shadows, nobody noticed her ragged clothing she wore or her bloody wound.

She watched with no emotion as the Tv shut down on its own, followed by the loud music of the CD player going haywire.

Everyone immediately stood up and the speedster stood up to go turn it off, only to find the button didn't work.

He went for the plug and the music quieted down, sadly the quiet was disturbed by the beeping of the kitchen's fire alarm.

The youngest groaned. "What the hell is going on, Miss M did you leave anything in the stove?"

The Martian shook her head. "No, I took everything out and made sure it was all off."

Kaldur came out of the kitchen with the alarm in his hand. "There was nothing that would indicate a fire."

"So what's with all these things turning on and off?" Wally asked

"Maybe it's a ghost, playing a prank on us." Artemis joked.

"Yeah right, a ghost. Sure that's what it is." He spoke with thick sarcasm in his words.

"You got a better explanation Baywatch?" She crossed her arms.

"Just a computer malfunction." He gestured to the electronics.

"They aren't all connected." Robin muttered. "They're different systems."

"Coincidence?" Megan offered.

"I don't believe in coincidences." Was his only reply.

"I suggest we all get some rest, it is late. We should try to figure this out in the morning." Kaldur suggested.

"Whatever." Wally yawned as he walked away from the rest of his team.

Artemis grabbed her jacket from the couch and followed in the direction Wally had gone. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Artemis, sleep well." Megan said cheerfully, instantly forgetting the strange occurrences.

The rest of them also said goodbye and went their separate ways, all except for Robin.

He stood in the middle of the room with his hand on his chin, thinking.

After a minute he walked over to the CD player and inspected it, only to find nothing wrong with it.

He faintly heard a giggle and turned to see there was no one standing there.

He searched the room and quietly spoke. "Is anyone there?"

No response.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I really do need my rest."

He walked out of the room, his hand raking through his hair.

As soon as he was out of earshot the girl appeared again, a dark smile playing on her lips. "Let the games begin, little bird."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is where I normally rant, and today's topic; TEEN TITANS!<strong>

… **No, I mean my Teen Titans story ideas…yeah… **

**Well you see the problem is that I had a story up for TT, it's called Confronting the Future. The problem? I'm either going to rewrite it too or just dumping the idea and never going back there again.**

**Summary: What happens when a group of powerful teens come into town saying they're the Titans' kids? Trouble. OC story…**

**So anyways, I wanted to know if you think I should rewrite it or give up on it…**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I might as well post the second chapter now…**

**I don't own Young Justice…**

* * *

><p><em>She ran.<em>

_It was all she could do to get away. Her breath was ragged, she was quickly getting tired but she refused to stop for even a second._

_The street lights illuminated her path as she tried to get away, find a place where she could be safe and she could get help… she just needed to get away!_

_Terrified didn't even begin to describe how she felt, she was completely and utterly horrified by her discoveries. _

_She knew they were coming, she wouldn't be able to hide forever. She may have had a head start but they were also pretty quick._

_They would get her, nothing could possibly stop them._

_She cut across the park and hid behind a tree, managing to slow her breath before she felt the arm around her throat, choking the life out of her quickly._

Robin woke up with a startled gasp.

He had that dream again and again that he didn't know what to make of it.

He silently got up and started changing into his civvies before heading to the kitchen.

No one else was up yet so he took out some batter for pancakes and turned on the stove.

Nothing unusual happened as he cooked but he still couldn't get that out of his head.

_She fell on her knees, pushing the hand away. "Why?"_

_She got no answer as two others emerged from the sides._

"_Finish her."_

_No answer._

"_Now, she knows too much."_

_Another taunting voice emerged. "She obviously doesn't have the guts to do it. Let me."_

"_No, she has to do it." The first voice responded. "You've had your fun."_

"_I…" The new voice was uncertain._

"_Why?" The girl on the floor growled. "Why him?"_

"_Why not?" The taunting voice asked. "Or better yet, why tell you anything?"_

"_I'm going to die one way or another, right?" She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears. "I think I deserve answers."_

"_So you've finally admitted you're going to die?" The first voice responded._

Robin suddenly felt like someone was watching, he turned around only to find no one there.

He turned his attention back to the food and set it down on a plate, knowing the smell would get the speedster's attention.

With a sigh he sat down on his chair and put his head in his hand, he was thinking about last night's events.

Whatever it was it wasn't a coincidence, all of it was linked and he wanted to know how.

_The smallest one spoke again. "No, there has to be another way."_

"_You know it has to be done, we don't leave loose strings." Spoke the first voice, the man._

"_What's the matter, getting cold feet?" The taunting voice, a woman, asked._

"_Please, tell me why you killed him." The girl whispered._

"_It was a paid job, kid. Not like we had anything against him." The woman replied._

The next one to wake up was Kaldur, he moved slowly from his room to the pool.

He had encountered many things in the past but never in his life had he believed in the possibility of ghosts. His studies told of nothing about them.

He walked across the kitchen area and gave Robin a polite "good morning." If he noticed Robin's strange attitude he didn't comment, just walked away.

_The girl opened her eyes and faced the three of them. "Do it, it was bound to happen eventually, right?" Her eyes were shimmering with tears that refused to be spilled. "Cursed at birth."_

"_Liv…" The youngest began._

"_Don't. I trusted you, with my life. I guess that was a mistake." She turned her head to the ground, a couple of tears falling on the soil. "Go ahead and kill me, just get it over with."_

"_Do it." The woman whispered to the youngest._

The next people to wake up were Megan and Connor, they both woke up at around the same time. Both had one thought about last night's occurrences; it was just a coincidence nothing more.

Cadmus had never thought Connor anything of ghosts so the term was unfamiliar to him.

Megan didn't know what to believe in, it was all too confusing for her.

They both sat in the kitchen having a polite conversation with each-other as they waited for their other friends.

_For a long moment there was no sound as the girl still stared down at the ground with silent tears in her eyes._

_At last a sound was heard as an object pierced the girl's stomach and the girl crumpled to the ground, obviously in pain._

_The younger one covered their mouth, sobs forming when the girl's expression turned blank. "I'm so sorry, Liv."_

"_Congratulations, you actually did it. I honestly didn't think you had the guts." The woman muttered._

"_Let's go before anyone sees us." The man ordered, retreating the same way they came. _

The next person to wake up was Wally as he ran at full speed to the table and shoved some of the pancakes in his mouth.

Before the team he believed ghosts were as likely as magic, now he didn't know. So for now he would remain a skeptic.

The only one missing now was Artemis.

_The woman followed after him as the youngest stood over the dead girl, choked sobs coming from her mouth. "I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen, I'm sorry Olivia."_

_No one noticed the shadow standing beside the body, the shadow of the girl's soul watching as her murdered sobbed._

Artemis stood up from her bed and pulled her hair into a low ponytail, her mind wandering off to the events of the other night.

She believed in ghosts, it would come as surprise to most but she did.

She had her reasons for believing in the paranormal, most of them were odd but she learned to understand certain things differently.

She knew she was probably the only one who believed and nothing would prove her wrong now.

* * *

><p><strong>Could you please review? PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I haven't updated my story since last year… lol that sounds strange!**

**NOW Pay close attention my dear readers, because it's time for the changes!**

**Yeah, this chapter has been rewritten and completely changed. Only the very beginning is the same…**

**MeInTheMaking- Thanks, and would you believe I didn't realize I was referencing Ghost Whisperer until you pointed it out? It's sadly true… turns out I am blonde by association as my best friend calls me (she's a blonde):P**

**CHiKa-RoXy- The real changes are in here, just wait… ;)**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Thanks, and I will eventually rewrite it…**

**RobinIsAwesome- :D**

**Speedylove- Robin needs to shut up before he bores us to death :P**

**Miss ShadowScar- Aww :'D**

**MistOverMoon- XD**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're here?" Wally asked for the millionth time through the mental link.<p>

"Why didn't you pay attention in the briefing like the rest of us?" Artemis snapped, clearly annoyed with the speedster.

"Wow someone's being moodier than usual." Wally spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Will you shut up? I haven't gotten a good night sleep all week." She growled.

Instead of Wally talking it was Robin who spoke. "You too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I keep having this weird dream."

"You're telling me, the only time I can sleep is during class." Robin muttered.

"Could we please talk about this another time?" Aqualad interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, I don't think this is the time to discuss this." Megan spoke up.

"As you wish, beautiful." Wally replied.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "A real charmer, Wally."

"In that case let's get this started." Robin immediately switched to him "ninja mode" as Wally called it.

Without another word he took out his grappling hook and launched himself in the sky, landing silently on the roof of their assigned building.

The others except for Artemis and Wally went into the building.

_The twelve year old walked down the street with her eyes on her sketchpad. The street lights were on all around her as she headed home from staying after in school._

_She stopped writing as the lights suddenly blinked off, leaving her in darkness with only the light of the full moon to see._

"_Crap." She muttered. "Not again."_

_Before anything else could happen she put her things in her book bag and walked away quickly._

_But not before someone or more like something stood in her way. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh god, no…"_

_A boy that was a couple of years older than her with dark almost black hair and equally dark brown eyes standing in her way looked at her confused. "Olivia? What's going on, where am I?"_

"_Angelo, what happened?" Her eyes never left his shirt as she noticed the blood covering it, making the crimson color even darker._

_He looked down at his shirt and gasped. "I don't… I- I can't remember. One second I'm walking home from the park and I hear something and the next I'm standing in front of you, please… help me." _

_Her eyes burned with tears that she refused to let fall, her hand barely above the wound on his stomach. "Where are you?"_

_He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_She took a shaky breath, noticing her hand couldn't touch him. "I mean, where is your body?"_

_His eyes widened. "Body? You mean…"_

_She nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm so sorry, please tell me where you last were."_

_He closed his eyes and looked behind him. "Besides the junkyard and the main bridge; the one by the park's entrance on Sumner street, be careful."_

_Olivia nodded and slowly walked in the direction where his body was. Not knowing this was the only other person who would know the truth about her death._

Robin took a quick left, making sure not to be heard. The mission was simple; get a sample of the new toxin and get out.

Of course what he didn't know was that he was being watched, and not by her.

But by him, a man she had learned to hate in death.

A man who would pay as much her murderer.

The thought itself brought a smile to her pale white face.

She turned her attention to the boy again and noticed he was again residing in the shadows.

She slowly walked a distance away from him, keeping her eyes on the walls.

Her eyes caught sight of something on the wall but noticed Robin hadn't seen them, the darts.

She placed a hand against the wall, her plan was to deactivate the darts so he wouldn't get hurt. But she gave a small yelp as she felt something, yes _felt something._

She felt the prickling sensation of electricity go through her arm and travel through her entire being.

His eyes widened as they met hers, she didn't have enough time to process what happened because before she knew it Robin had a dart on his neck and was falling on the floor unconscious.

She watched at the men approached him, her presence going unnoticed. "This can't be good." She muttered.

She was pretty sure if Robin was awake he would have said something along the lines of "no duh."

_Olivia walked down the dimly lit street, careful not to make a sound._

_Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she made her way to him, or at least his body._

_Her heart caught in her throat as she saw the blood on the floor, but no body to be found._

_She was about to step forward when she was them, standing beside the body._

_And the worst part, they were about to throw it off the bridge. _

_She gave a slight gasp and they turned to see her standing there. She must have surprised them because at first they did nothing, giving her a chance to run for dear life._

Robin groaned as he woke up and found himself on concrete floor.

A small whisper reached his ears. "So they captured someone else? Big shocker."

He stood up to see a guy about his age with a rocker look to him sitting against one of the walls in the room. He looked bored to be honest.

"Where am I and who are you?" He asked or demanded.

"Call me Angelo, and I really can't answer your question considering I've been here for god knows how long." He motioned around the small room.

It was bear with metal walls and a cement floor, the only way out was a large metal door which he was standing beside.

"There was this girl right before I was captured… are there any more people here?" Robin asked cautiously.

Angelo shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but I don't think there are. That would mean you met our resident ghost, she's dead in case you didn't notice. I'm guessing you're one of the seers? No one else can see her besides me."

"So let me get this straight, she's a ghost and I can see her?"

He slowly nodded. "I guess, if you want to put it that way yes; But that doesn't matter because no one knows she's in here in the first place, she kinda moved in when I did."

This confused Robin even further. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it's been like that for a while. At least, since I remember."

* * *

><p><strong>Notice the difference? If you don't please look again… or you're just blind… so Angelo... you better realize who he is, I mentioned him a lot in this chapter! Lol but he's still my OC so don't steal him! Or do, not like I care... <strong>

**OMG IT'S FINALLY 2012 YAY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS DAY… not.**

**Lol 2 of my friend's birthdays are today, that's rather odd…**

**Review please, I hope this year can be more successful for my writing non-career! XD**

**JUST REVIEW SO I CAN SHUT UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It hurts to think…**

**Dark Goddess Of Shadows- Hold on to that question because things are about to get interesting… ;D**

**FudoTwin17- Lol OKAY! XD**

**ISniffMarkers- HAPPY? XP**

**I DON'T OWN NOW GO READ AND LEAVE ME ALONE, GAH MY HEAD! XO**

* * *

><p>Robin stiffened. "Memory loss?"<p>

Angelo shrugged carelessly. "I guess."

"Well that's not good." He muttered, standing to inspect the door. "And we're getting out of here."

Angelo stood up and walked over. "How are you going to do that?"

Robin smirked. "Explosives." He placed something on the door and pulled the other boy back to the opposite side of the room. "Don't look if you don't wanna go blind."

The boy nodded, turning his head away as the large explosion cause to door to go rigid and… well, fall.

Robin pumped his fists in the air. "YES!"

Angelo scowled. "Believe me when I tell you that was the easy part."

Robin hesitated for a moment before responding. "… why?"

"Because this is usually when the guards arrive." He replied, walking out and taking a left.

* * *

><p>The young girl watched with curious eyes as both boys made their exit.<p>

She was currently standing behind one of the security guards, the idiot was in no way paying attention to the camera and chose to instead take a snooze.

She sighed at how idiotic he was and instead focused all her attention on both boys, they were just running in circles.

Her lips formed a small smirk, she could change that.

* * *

><p>Robin and Angelo quickly made their way through the hallways, looking for an exit. But the hallways were too similar and they got lost quickly.<p>

Robin stopped and sighed. "We're officially lost."

Angelo ran a hand through his slightly growing dark hair. "They must have realized escaped by now."

"They don't know yet." A voice interrupted.

"What?" He asked.

"They. Do. Not. Know. Yet." The girl's voice repeated slowly.

Robin's eye widened, turning to the voice. "How did you…"

She placed a finger to her lips, silencing him before walking away. She had dark hair that went no lower than her neck, and a punk took to her. But she still looked fragile and innocent to the both of them.

Angelo looked at the boy before quickly following after her. "Come on."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin asked.

The other boy grinned as the door swung open and the girl passed through it and into a new hallway.

Robin scowled but walked out of the door, following behind the both of them.

"So I've been thinking Robin, you might not want to tell your team about her…" Angelo began.

Robin stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"Considering… well… they can't see her. Not like you can, at least they might be able to feel her presence sometimes." He explained. "They'll think you're crazy."

"So what? I'm a psychic or something?" He asked with obvious skepticism.

"No, psychics see the future. You see me, the dead. We're called seers, more recently referred to as mediums." The girl spoke up.

"We?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I was one of them. Up until my death…" She trailed off as they turned a corner, silence overtaking her.

Robin stopped altogether. "What happened?" He asked, noticing the look of despair in her face.

She looked up at him, clearing her face or any negative emotion. "The same thing that happens to every living thing eventually; I died."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You say that like it's the most normal thing in the world."

"Don't people die every day?" She contradicted, continuing to walk.

"It depends on the way you do die." He responds turning his back on her.

She chuckled, something unusual in Angelo's eyes. "It was a car accident, died on impact." _Lies, lies, lies!_

She might have felt guilty, but that didn't stop her.

"That's too bad." Angelo whispers, clearly not believing her for a second.

She didn't respond.

Robin was about to turn back to respond when he found that she was gone, he turned down another corridor and found that his team was coming from that direction, fighting some goons. "Stay here, okay?" He told Angelo who nodded in response.

He instantly threw some bird-a-rangs that exploded, making everyone momentarily pause.

This gave him an advantage as he ran at two of the men, kicking one so he fell into the other.

"Dude, where he heck were you?" Wally exclaimed as Robin landed beside him.

"Now is not the time." Robin grunted as he swiped one man's feet from under him.

"So when is?" Artemis asked, drawing more arrows.

"At least wait until these last guys are taken care of." As he spoke they each took out the only ones, about five, left.

"Did you at least get what we came for?" Asked their leader.

Robin pulled out a small flash-drive. "What do you think? And I got a guest." He turned to Angelo.

"I think we deserve an explanation, you were gone for a long time!" Wally almost yelled as they entered the bio-ship.

"Dude, relax. I just caught up in some trouble, that's it. Nothing to get whelmed over."

"What kind of trouble?" Megan asked.

"Just them trying to capture me and almost succeeding…"

"That sounds boring." Wally commented.

"More fun than we had." Artemis replied, giving the new guy a sidelong glance. "Who's your friend?"

"Yeah, it kind of was." He responded. "And this is Angelo, he was locked up when I found him."

Her eyebrows rose in interest. "Locked up?"

Angelo nodded. "Yeah… I don't remember why though."

Robin crossed his arms. "It looks like he has some memory loss."

* * *

><p><strong>I really have nothing to say, review and may my horrible headache leave soon so I can continue writing…<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
